With Arms Wide Open
by TheOfficalGleek
Summary: Puck will do just about anything to get Quinn to be his girlfriend even if that means it ends in disaster takes place after sectionals


The McKinley High School Glee Club held their First place trophy high above their heads, Finn pumped his fist in the air and embraced Rachel, Santana and Brittany linked pinkies, Artie grinned at Tina, Mike and Matt high Fived each other and Mercedes and Kurt hugged each other tightly while Emma Philsbury watched the excited teens smiling widely. But two people did not feel like joining the celebrating, Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman each sat in different corners watching as their friends, as happy as can be, high fived, fist pounded and embraced. Quinn hung her head and bit her lip trying to suppress the tears, one hand wrapped protectively around her baby bump as the other wiped at her flowing eyes. No one noticed her small gestures... Except Puck that is, he noticed. Puck wanted to go over and hug her tightly, just like Mercedes and Kurt did, he wanted to run his fingers threw her silky blonder hair, curled slightly at the ends, he wanted to whisper encouraging words to her 'It'll be okay don't you worry' and he wanted to feel her lips on his, tasting like strawberry like they always did, kissing her. He sighed running a hand threw his Mohawk as he saw Miss. Philsbury walk over to Quinn and place a hand on her shoulder, Quinn raced her head, cheeks tearstained and eyes watery, Miss. Philsbury led Quinn out of the room. Puck and Quinn locked eyes for a moment but then she broke the contact head falling, tears filling those hazel eyes she shook her head and exited. It made him feel like dirt. Like dirt stuck to the bottom of her shoe, the stubborn kind that you could not get to go away, no matter how much you scrubbed it was always there, the brown spot on your white sneakers. All he wanted to do was help her because it was his baby after all and he wanted to be there with her, to go to the ultrasounds, to be there when she gives birth, he was only sixteen but he knew...he wanted to know what it was like to watch his baby grow inside Quinn's womb, to know his child's favorite color, he wanted to know all of that and Quinn would not let him, she did not want him involved.

Quinn Fabray followed Emma Philsbury out of the room, leaving the excitement and celebration behind the heavy metal doors that separated the room from the hallway they were now currently standing in. She did not dare make eye contact with the quidance counselor as the teacher took in her appearance, tear stained cheeks and watery eyes.  
" Are you alright?" Miss. Philsbury asked as the girl shook her head  
" Do I look okay?" she whimpered hands traveling to her slightly swolen stomach  
" No... No you don't," Emma said shaking her head nervously, this was the first time since the release of the news of the younger girl's pregnancy scandal was realeased and Emma was afraid that if she said the wrong thing the blonde would crack and breakdown.  
" I know I should be celebrating," Quinn said " But I just...i just...i can't bring myself to...knowing that everyone I ever hurt or...or tortured is in there and...and Finn...oh god...Finn. I can't believe I did what I did. I cheated and then...then I lied and Puck and Finn...they were best friends and I ruined it...i ruin everything," she sobbed and Emma opened her arms and wrapped her thin arms around the girl's peitite body letting Quinn sob on her shoulder. Emma patted the teenager's back awkwardly but she to soon fell into the hug pulling the younger girl closer to her.  
" Shh...shh it's okay...its alright...everything's going to be fine," she said stroking Quinn's head.

Back inside the room the celebration was dying down and the club was packing up there stuff and getting ready to leave when Kurt looked around a look of confusion etched on his face.  
"Where's Miss. Philsbury... And Quinn?" he asked and everyone shrugged, everyone except for Puck that is, he quickly glanced towards the closed door and bit his lip.  
" They went into the hallway about a half in hour ago and they haven't come back yet," he said as they all followed his gaze.  
" You think she's alright?" Mercedes asked  
"She's fine," Finn said rolling his eyes and soon the conversation was dropped as they finished packing up. Fifteen minutes later Quinn and Miss. Philsbury reentered the room one arm wrapped protectively around the younger girl's shoulder.  
" We all packed?" she asked and everyone nodded " Alright lets go." The Glee Club filed onto the bus taking the seats towards the back Quinn settled in the front, head resting on the cool glass her eyes closed and didn't reopen for the rest of the two hour bus trip.

Once the gleeks unloaded off the bus Puck watched as the other teenagers searched for their parents, they ran towards the adults grins plastered on their faces as they told them about their first place victory.  
"Bye man," Matt said pounding in his back and climbing in his mom's SUV he waved a short bye before walking to his car. The parking lot was almost empty except for two cars lined up next each other on the other side of the lot. He could make out five figures Brittany, Finn, Carole Hudson, Sebastian Pierce and Quinn. Carole quickly unloaded Quinn's duffel bag from the trunk of her car and put it in the back of Sebastian's truck. Finn and Carole slowly pulled out of the parking lot and Brittany, Sebastian and Quinn followed turning left and heading home. Puck shook his head before starting the engine and driving away, Quinn's distressed face burned into the back of his mind.

Three days later the happiness had died down and the Glee Clubbers were back to their normal routines, the slushies, the bullying all of it was back, for everyone except for Puck...of course. He walked down the hallways parting the groups that stood in the middle and he grinned, but only for a second because he saw Quinn at the end of the hallway leaning against a locker staring at Finn and Rachel with a sort of longing look on her face. He shook his head knowing he had to do something. He had to do something to get together with Quinn. He had to do something to make Quinn let him be apart of his daughter's life (he had found that information from Finn when they were still friends ). He sighed, what was something he could do to get Quinn? He could write a poem, no he sucked at poetry. A love letter? To cheesy. And then he thought about it... A song. It was perfect, he grinned and walked to the choir room ready to practice the song because at the current moment he had a free period.

Glee club came as fast as a high speed train and Noah Puckerman was the first one in the choir room. He wringed his hands, cracking his knuckles in a nervous gesture. This was only the second time he had sang alone in front of the other Glee clubbers with only background music to back him up and now it was more important than ever because he had to get Quinn...he just had to. Mr. Schuester entered the room and smiled at the twelve teenagers spread out around the bleachers, Puck hurried over to the teacher  
" Mr. Schue," he said tapping the older man on the shoulder  
"Hmm?" he asked glancing up from the sheet music he was quickly scanning  
"I was wondering if I could perform today?" He asked and the teacher nodded  
" Course," Mr. Schue said as he walked towards the front of the room. " Today Puck has asked to perform for you guys so let's bring him up her," Puck grabbed his guitar and faced the other teenagers  
" A lot has happened to me this year and it's only " he said scanning the room of curious eyes "i attended my first math class," he said earning a few chuckles from some of the other kids " and on a serious note... I made the biggest mistake of my life." he paused shaking his head " I slept with my best friend's girlfriend and at the time I didn't know what I was doing," he walked towards Quinn standing right in front of me " But it wasn't just another blow job...it was real," he said stepping back he looked at Finn who was glaring at him " For my performance I picked the song With Arms Wide Open by Creed... I hope you like it," he said.

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open  
_  
He finished the last note and looked into the shocked faces, he smiled hoping his plan had worked his gaze turned to Quinn who's head was down. She quickly got up and gathered her things, she walked towards the door but he stopped her.  
" Just..just don't," she said tears filling her eyes  
" I thought you'd like it," Puck said officially confused  
"Please Puck just leave me alone...i just need to be alone," she whimpered and turned on her heel. He watched as she walked down the hallway stopping at the end she turned back to look at him and for a split second before her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

_Yeah its something new I came up with while I was listening to this song Review please _


End file.
